Flowering Lily
by yuiyui
Summary: Lily is not like any other girl , with her baggy clothes and her obsenely large glasses she just doesnt fit in , until she gets accepted to hogwarts . L/J love/hate but not yet , Read And Review Ch.6 coming up shortly get your tissues ready
1. Letters

yuiyui- Sorry about the repost , my story got all muddled up so i just removed it and started a new one here it is with one chappie added . :) Read&Review  
  
Everything belongs to JK  
  
  
  
  
  
A flower forever in bloom changes with the coming days but always remains a flower.  
  
At number for privet drive a girl named Lily Evans was silently sleeping in her bed, If you looked at lily while she was sleeping you could easily mistake her to be a soft a gentle soul who looked like baby birds helped her get dressed in the morning.  
She looked so quiet so gentle, her long red hair had a soft glow to it while her rosy skin had a subtle luminosity. Appearances can be deceiving though because underneath all the sweetness was the pair of emerald fire she called her eyes. Once you got past the hair and the skin Lily was simply all eyes they burned with anger they flashed with hate danced with happiness and glowed with determination. Unfortunately Lily wasn't one to flaunt she never went out of her way to improve her looks . Her staple look was a pair of her most comfortable jeans and a baggy T-shirt with her hair always up in a ponytail, she topped it all of with a pair glasses that while practical were quite large and thick, they tended to make her eyes look alien and not of this world. Perhaps that out of this world look she had acquired had something to do with the need to escape, Lily knew she didn't belong in Privet Drive not even in this world, there was somewhere out there for her, a place all her own or at least she hoped.  
Most nights she usually woke up just to stare at the empty street and the stars .She loved the stars especially the constellations; tonight was one of the those nights. Lily had restlessly gotten out of bed after getting an urge to once again sit and look. While staring out at the stars she thought to her self, " Is they're all this is for me, I wish I could be somewhere were I belonged and not be a freak ". Out of the corner of her eye she caught something moves,   
"Hello", "What was that "   
"Ahhhhh""  
Lily falling head over heels from her window seat as a huge owl? was beating its wings furiously trying to come in .  
" Get away Go, You'll never get in " Lily Screamed   
she then noticed something peculiar about this owl it had a letter clutched in its claws . Tentatively she reached out and unlatched the lock before fleeing to her bed and pulling herself under the covers. All was quiet , She peeked out , The owl was now lazily sitting on her desk cocking its head at her as though trying to figure out if she was crazy or not . Lily thought to herself, " It doesn't look dangerous " She walked out, still the owl did nothing, when she was within one foot the owl ruffled it feather and looked importantly at her. It held out the envelope, which Lily quickly grasped and took off hooting, as it left. Lily sat on her bed and looked at the letter in disbelief on the front of the yellow parchment was Gothic lettering written in Emerald green ink.   
  
  
Ms. L . Evans  
The Second Smallest Bedroom   
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
  
Lily turned the envelope over and found a crest featuring a lion, a badger, a snake, and a raven. Pressed in black the crest had a saying underneath it " Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilanndus " Oh how clever " Lily thought ," Never tickle a slepping Dragon." Lily looked down at the letter and carefully tore the paper " I hope this isn't one of Petunia's pranks"  
She unfolded carefully anticipating what would be inside, who could ever want to talk to her.   
  
She gasped as she read the Writing   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster : Armando Dippet   
(Order of Merlin, First class , Grnd Sorc., Honourable Faerie Fighter, StarGal Leader  
International Code of Wizards Leader )  
  
Dear Ms. Evans ,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please Find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than the 31 July   
  
  
Yours Sincerely.  
  
Appolonia Addergoole  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Questions Exploded all at once inside Lily's mind " I cant be a wizard they don't exist " Oh but you are " "Who said that" Its who you are this is your chance Lily Its yours take it " Take what I am not a witch she said yelling at herself. The voice from inside her exploded Lily stop being such a prat you are a witch cant you feel it look at your hand your glowing ." Lily looked down at her hand a glowing golden light was slowly emanating from it filling the whole room with superb colour. Lily's parents who had been sleeping peacefully were awakened by the golden shadows that were seeping through their walls. They rushed in to witness Lily bathed in gold her hair blowing. They stood with their mouths agape for a moment before Lily found out she was being watched. The light stopped immediately. She slumped to the ground. Her parents rushed to catch her; she wordlessly handed them the letter and by the shocked expressions on their faces knew that they understood.  
About a month later Lily had come to terms with her powers so had her parents. They were no longer acting strange around her but were somewhat happy and proud. Lily was happy too every night she went to re read her letter and the instructions they had given her about how to get to Diagon Alley to buy her things. Lily wasn't quite sure what Diagon alley would be like but she was quite sure nothing in her wildest dreams could compare to this magical world she was so desperate to see . Her sister Petunia though had warmed up to the idea of Lily being a witch every night before bed Petunia Came into Lily's room and taunted her about the fact she was even more different from everyone around. She would yell things like "Freak" or " Witch " The witch part didn't really bother Lily but the way Petunia said it did, like she thought Lily was lower than the ground. This was one of the many reasons Petunia didn't not want to go on the little expedition to Diagon Alley, Lily was happy she wasn't coming. When her mother father and herself were loaded into the car they took off, down the small road of Privet Drive to the larger lighter roads of London, to Diagon Alley. 


	2. The boys of Diagon

yuiyui -Sorry about the grammer mistakes and other things R/R I post moreif i get 5 reviews or I'll just post it if I feel like it . If the story sucks , sorry   
_____________________________________________________________________  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Houses and cars passed in a blur for Lily. They made good time to The leaky Cauldron but it wasn't fast enough for Lily she rushed out of the car with green flames in her eyes, she was stopped by her mother who caught her by the scruff of her neck   
" Gahhh"  
Lily said as she was taken aback by her mothers pull  
. " Now just hold on Lily dear we all need to stick together."   
We have never been her before.   
" But Mom." Lily Whined   
" No buts Lily ,besides we need to go to Gringotts and you need the money to buy your school supplies."  
She smiled then winked at Lily  
They all entered the Leaky Cauldron and stared in awe at the surroundings. The room was dark, furnished with black vintage leather and dark wood benches. On the tables and hanging of the walls were pearly white candles dripping wax. There were several large fireplaces made of stone and a few large chairs with witches and wizards with long flowing robes and tall hats sitting in them. The pub was alive with the chatter. Lily heard scraps of conversations as she moved across the room. " Just take a few scoops of lacewing and add that to..." " Fortuna did you see the game last night the chaser were superb, a little bit of an embarrassment for the wimbounre wasps... Lily was so taken with the little place that she did not see that she had just stepped into a backroom of the pub and was now facing a large red brick wall.   
" Okay the parchment says third brick on the top then the second one on the right "   
" No no dear your reading it wro....."  
Lily interrupted them  
" It says to just touch one three up to across "  
She gently touched the brick and the wall started to move the middle of the brick wall seemed to cave in and rollaway as Lily got her first glimpse of the Diagon Alley.   
Lily's mouth stood agape she started walking down the cobbled floor while looking at all the different shops, Madam Malkins, Ollivanders it was all coming so fast Lily felt overwhelmed. They stopped in front of a giant snow white marble building .At the front of the Gringotts a small little person, (that greatly resembled a goblin), dressed in red and greeting the patrons.   
Lily and her family headed toward the front desk. While her parents were setting the amount to put into her vault Lily looked around. All around there were strange goblins busy weighing diamonds the size of melons and gold chunks the size of pumpkins.   
"Come Lily." said her father   
" We are heading to your vault ."  
Lily half-heartedly followed. They went down a long hallway and stopped in front of a large cart that the Evans's were instructed to climb into. They went rushing down the ramps, into a large catacomb area that was damp and wet, drops of dew kept spraying Lily's glasses taking away her vision  
"Mum, I'm really glad we only have to do this once in a while "   
"Me too honey ,me too."   
Her mother said looking very green indeed.   
   
They finally came out of Gringotts looking very relieved, Lily's mother and father were looking like they needed a little rest and they finally ,after much planning let Lily get her robes, her books and her wand by herself. She would meet them later on to get the rest of her things.   
"Bye mum, Bye Dad "   
She kissed them both and walked down to Madam Malkins.   
She entered the shop and wrinkled her nose at all the girly robes; lucky I don't have to get one of those she thought. Lily was shifting through a pile of Wizarding fashions when a middle-aged woman came behind her and said  
"Ahh you'll be gettin ' yer robes for hogwarts, dear ?"  
" Yes actually I am." Lily replied.   
" Just have a seat while I finish up with my customer. "  
Lily nodded and sat down beside a girl with straight dark brown hair and dark blue eyes   
"First time to Hogwarts?" The girl asked   
" Is it that obvious" Lily said looking a little scared at the thought?  
" No I was just guessing, it's my first time to Hogwarts too."   
" Well them I'm Lily Evans."  
"Pleased to meet you Lily, I'm Ethel, Ethel Woods "  
Lily was about to open her mouth when Mrs. Malkin called her in Lily smiled apologetically and then said goodbye. Half an hour later Lily walked out of the shop into the sun and down the road to the bookstore. Lily was in heaven inside the shop were hundreds of books more books than she had ever imagined. Wacky Warlock Ways by: Taller Phelligrew, Hallebut Hendersons guide to transfiguration. Just to name a few. Lily was in a world of her own she didn't even notice when she bumped into a boy about her age. He had black messy hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Lily had ever seen.   
"I'uhhh I'm sorry " Lily finally stuttered.  
" That's all right wasn't really looking where I was going either." He said not bothering to look particularly sorry.   
" Well bye"  
Lily said enthusiastically  
The boy didn't day anything and went down another aisle.   
While Lily was looking at some books She over heard two people talking.   
" Ooh hey James who was that?"  
"No one Just some girl."   
Lily's ears perked up that was the boy's voice who had been talking to her.   
"Jamesey Whamsey's gotta girlfriend."  
"Shut up Sirius!"  
"Did you see her she looked like something that got stuck on my shoe"   
Unbeknownst to them Lily had heard them, she left quietly bought her books and was on her way to buy her wand  
Lily was close to tears, how could that boy just call her ugly he didn't even know her.  
"It showed the type of person he was." she thought   
as she was standing inside Olivanders.   
If the shop itself hadn't been so interesting Lily would have probably cried . Ollivanders was a huge store, piled with hundreds and hundreds of boxes that supposedly contained wands inside. In the middle of the shop was a gold desk that was weighed down with measuring tape and wands that obviously its owners had not taken care of. Lily walked to the desk the floor creaking under her had gotten the attention of an old man that came out of nowhere with a mysterious grin on his face.   
"Ah Ms. Evans I'd been wondering when you came around." He said   
His old leathery face crinkled at the corners when he smiled,   
" His eyes almost look clear ." Lily thought.   
" Now Ms.Evans which is your wand arm "   
"Well I'm right handed."   
He pulled out a long tape measure that seemed to be yellow with age . Lily stretched out her arm an he started measuring . Lily nearly fell down from the shock of seeing a tape measure float in mid air .   
" That will do." Mr. Ollivander said and the tape measure fell to the floor .   
He disappeared into the back for a second and came back his arms laden with wands .   
" Here you are Dragon Heartstring , Willow 9 1/2 inches ," "Come on go on give it a wave"  
Lily lifted the wand above her head and pointed it at a globe of the world , she gave it a flick and.... a crashing boom went off the globes piece were exploding all over the place . Lily was devastated   
"Reparo" He said   
"Not to worry , go on try another."  
" Try this Unicorn hair , Ash , 7 inches , swishy ."  
Lily again rasied her wand and pointed it at a pile of books that were lying in a corner. Flick   
The books opened all of a sudden and the pages were violently ripped from their binding , they began scatering all over Mr. Ollivanders clean floor . This kept going on till the store was even more of a mess than it had been . A pile of wands had been dwindling inceasingly until none was left .   
Mr. Ollivander had long since sat down this was perhaps the first time he had misjudged a persons compatability with a wand .He cast a quick glance over at Lily   
"She will amount to great things . If only I could find the right wand for her, unless ."   
Lily was feeling increasingly worse , she could almsot see Mr. Ollivander saying she wasnt really a witch and she better go straight home .   
As though reading her mind , he got up from his chair and said   
"Not to worry Lily , I think I've got the right one for you . He left and was back almost suddenly.  
"I wonder." he thought   
" Here we are ,"   
" Ten and a quarter inches long swish , made from the single feather from a phoenix , nice wand for charms ."  
She carefully grasped the wand in her hand. A warm sensation that came from her fingers was slowly starting to build, the same golden light was now coming from the tip of her wand .   
" Ah yes , wonderful Ms.Evans" Mr .Ollivander cried.   
" Never thought you match with a phoenix feather , but there you are ."   
Lily paid Seven gold galleons and quickly exited the shop.  
Suddenly from out of nowhere a boy around her age came running around a corner and knocked her down . Lily fell to the ground and lost her glasses in the process. Her green eyes stood out and she looked at the boy glaring angrily . Perhaps it was the fact that she had been made fun of , or the fact it had taken her so long to get her wand or even the fact that she couldnt see without her glasses and therefore would have known that the boy she was about to verbally abuse was very cute and looked quite sorry .   
" Hey I'm really sorry ,""I didn't mean to knock you down honest "  
Lily was simply furious she started yelling at him and telling him how rude it was to knock down people with out looking .   
" You should pay more attention , I could have been seriously hurt and you know what your not probably even sorry , typical simply typical , that's right knock down Lily Evans the girl no one likes ....."Lily raved  
" Do you know your eyes are really beautiful when your mad ." he stated   
Lily was at a loss for words , she stood with her mouth open staring at him .   
He laughed and shook her hand   
" Been a pleasure meeting you Lily , I'm Remus by the way." and he walked off leaving Lily with a blank stare on her face as she dusted herself off and put her glasses back on .  
"Well someone thinks something is beautiful about me ." She thought   
" Who would ever guess ." 


	3. Snape and The Express

yuiyui- Okay here is the new chapter , its a bit boring , but enjoy review and ill post more :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily went back to meet her parents and together they bought al her other supplies.   
Two weeks later . Every night and every day Lily had been reading all the books she had gotten in Diagon alley . They had made her feel somewhat closer to the wizarding world , and were quite interesting . Lily kept counting the days until she would start her term at Hogwarts . Finally that day came .   
  
The house was a whirlwind of preparation , not only was Lily going to be attending Hogwarts but Petunia would also be attending Lady Whappletons Young Ladies Academy as well. The house was a mass of activity , everywhere you looked something chaotic was happening .   
At 10:00 after two frustrating hours , Lily had crammed in her large suitcase her new owl , Emeryth , and herself which was next to immposibble considering her family had a mid sized town car , and the fact petunia had brought along five of the largest suit cases ever made .  
Petunia had wanted to bring seven but obviouslt she would have had to been left behind . After alot of shoving and pushing they were all in the car and headed off to Kings Cross in London. The instructions on how to get on the train were simpsle so Lily hade no problems . When she was safely loaded and anchored in one of the soft comfortable compartments she started thinking about what life would be like at Hogwarts , would she have friends , would she be able to do magic or would they even care she was muggle born .   
Her thoughts were interuppted by a rustling sound at her door , then a knock .  
" Hi is anyone.... Oh Hi Lily !" It was Ethel and she seemed very excited to see Lily .  
" How are you ."   
" To tell you the truth , I'm a little scared ."Ethel replied   
" Me too ."   
Just then a boy about Lily and Ethels age came in and asked to sit down . He had a hooked nose and black eyes .He wouldnt have looked that bad had he not purposely put grease in his hair , but who was Lily to talk she basically looked like a hurricane had hit her all the time .   
" Sure go ahead ."  
"I'm Lily and this is Ethel ."   
Ethel and Lily both smiled at the boy and he answered in quite a deep formal voice .  
"Severus Snape , pleased meet you ."   
He held out his hand and Lily and Ethel both shook in while giggling .   
" Yes smashing to meet you ."   
They all burst into laughter and ended up spending the whole time with each other in that compartment.   
" So what house do you think you'll be in ?" asked Severus .   
"Hmm... well I hope I'm in gryffindor it sounds by far the best ." said Lily  
Ethel nodded in aggrement .   
"Funny you two dont strike me as stupid little goody -two-shoes."  
Lily punched him playfully .   
"Fine Mr.HighandMighty which house do you want to be in ?"   
" I dont know ..... whichever your in ."   
Lily blushed but quickly swatted away his compliment .  
" Hmmm .. looks like someone wants to be a goody goody ." At this Ethel started laughing .   
Ethel looked at her watch quickle and said "We better change its getting to be about that time ." Severus then left the compartment with a good natured scowl on his face muttering something along the lines of There was enough room in there for me to change too .   
  
A few hours later the Hogwarts express had arrived in Hogsmede , the gleaming brassy exterior contrasted sharply with the aged homey style wooden benches and stone pathways that graced the streets of the station.   
"Firs years this way" said wild haired insanly large man.  
Lily , Ethel and Severus made their way down towards the giant lake and settled themselves in one of the small four seater boats. By the time they all got into the boatsit was nearly dark before they set out . The tiny oars dipped in the water and soon they wre moving Lily was soaking up the beautiful crsent moonlight rippling on the lakes surface, the moon looked so peaceful and serene. Lily was in a calm placeher hug glasses maginfied her eyes to make her look like aa houself that had just drank too much butterbeer , she was so insanley happy at that moment.   
" Sev , Canada will win the cup this year." (A/N : I'm canadian so i just had to add something in about canada.)said Ethel.  
"Ethel , Ethel , sure Canada has the best side I've seen in a while but did you forget theat Mongolia has the three best chasers aside from the ca......"  
" Hey guys " Lily interuptted in a quiet voice " Look...."  
The two that were arguing now turned their heads and followed Lilys gaze .  
" Hogwarts " Lily said in a breathy whisper.   
The castle was coming more into view , the turrets and the towers of the castle were illuminated by the moonlight while even the ivy on their rock surfaces were visible .   
In every window the golden glow of candlelight could be seen through every pane. The boats were slowly inching towards Hogwarts making the larger than life castle grow.   
Having read Hogwarts : a history as many times as she had Lily had become very familiar with the enchanments and certian aura that surrounded the castle she had seen the pictures , studied the drawings but not in her wildest dreams could she have ever imagined it as not a school but a home . 


	4. The Hat and Gryffindor

yuiyui- well here it is i finally hit hogwarts , I am not posting anymore if I dont get at least 5 reviews ;) well here it is part 4 hope you like it   
And by the way it took me so long to wrtie the Sorting Song so tell me what you think :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boats had arrived at hogwarts , they were all ushered out and taken to a large holding room , where an old witch was greeting them .   
She was dressed it velvet navy robes that had a shooting star logo on each sleeve , the robe had a long neck that looked as though it was choking her , which would probably have explained the sour look on her face . She was quite old , her skin was sagging at her chin and her skin was so white you could see the many veins pulsating in her forehead .  
" Welcome to Hogwarts , I am the deputy headmistress here at hogwarts , you may call me Proffeser Addergoole . In a few moments you will be taken to the great hall , where you will be sorted and put into you houses , they are gryffindor , hufflepuff, ravenclaw , and slitherin. When Slytherinm was called boos were issued from somewhere in the back of the students .   
" Now really students " cried the headmistress   
" Act respectable , all the houses have their own noble history and should be treated with respect ."  
"Well off you go " she pointed in the direction of the now opening doors. Lily walked hesitanly towards them .   
" Sev ?"  
"Yeah , Lils " he whispered   
" Why do the hate Slytherins?" Well its because slytherin house has turned out more dark wizards than all the houses combined , You Know Who was one as well ."   
" Voldem...."  
" Shhh.. no talking ." the proffesor silenced them.   
Lily shrugged apolegetically at Severus then turned towards the great hall , while talking to Severus she did not notice that they had entered the Great Hall and was immediatly taken aback on how comfy and happy it seemed to be . There were four tables completly full with students talking and whispering .  
At the end of the hall was a table risen high above the rest , there sat the proffesors which looked down upon them smiling with pride and a little amusement at the first years apprehensive faces.   
Lily was feeling quite nervous she hoped that whichever house she would join would treat her with kindness and respect . At her old school she was shunned because of her apperance and slightly strange habits .  
" What if I dont get into a house , and they send me back " thought Lily  
She looked around glumly and saw Ethel and Severus smiling and pulling funny faces at her to try and lighten the mood .She saw someone else , someone with messy jet black hair , blue eyes and had noliking for Lily at all , it was James from the bookstore and his friend .   
Lily's stomach dropped , it had taken her a week just to get over that encounter and to bring her self esteem back up to a somewhat reasonable level , she felt embarrased and angry , she wanted revenge .   
  
Snapping Lily out of her murderous thoughts which included James , some hammers and a pair of spikes . Proffesor Addergoole was walking across the stage with a shabby looking hat , she placed it upon the stool and backed away from it while holding a list .   
A rip on the brim of the hat suddenly opened and the hat burst into a song .  
  
  
  
Apperarances are decieving   
Take exapmle for me   
I am more than meets the eye   
I am more than what you see  
You can wear your caps backwards  
Your tophats tall and sleek  
Even your sombreros large and quite unique  
  
But you'll never find a hat with brains   
That can rhyme and read your mind   
Put me snugly on your head and I'll tell you what I find .  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor where bravery is key ,  
If you have bolness valor and gallantry   
then a gryffindor you should be  
In hufflepuff you'll find true friends  
and most deservedly so  
Hardworking and loyal   
Into hufflepuff you go   
  
At ravenclaw dwell the sharp and quick  
The world of learning and reason   
never ends   
If ravenclaw is your pick.  
  
Slick slytherin hosts the sly and rescourceful  
If cunning ways and shrewd days are what you pursue   
I'll say no more for slytherin is for you   
  
The hour has come for my final descision   
Will it be Slytherin for those of great ambition   
Or ravenclaw for the truly smart  
May it be hufflepuff for those with lots of heart   
Perhaps Gryffindor their bravery set apart  
  
The time has come   
To slip this old hat on   
I do not judge   
I do not bite  
Try me on for I am always right  
  
  
  
Everyone in the great hall burst into applause as the sorting hat finished . It was perhaps the first years that cheered the loudest for the sorting hat meant that they wouldnt be fighting a toll or a chimera.   
" As I call your name please come up to try on the hat ." said Addergoole  
"AVERY , ALAN"  
A tall gangly boy took the hat and sat down on the stool , after a few moments   
"SLYTHERIN"  
"BAIRD ,AIDAN"  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
"BLACK ,SIRIUS." He had black long shaggy hair and brown eyes, Lily recognized him as James's friend and immediately dislike him .  
" what a slytherin" Lily thought.  
Unfortunately for Lily the sorting hat did not agree   
" GRYFFINDOR." It yelled. A loud cheer erruted from the gryffindor table .  
Lily looked away in disgust as he jumped off and ran to join his new house .  
She stopped paying attention to the sorting until.....  
EVANS , LILY   
She heard a faint smirk behind her as she was making her way over to the sorting hat probably from james. She picked up the sorting hat and stared at it with wide eyes . She did look quite funny sitting ther in her already too large glasses .She put the hat on and almost shrieked when it talked to her .   
" Ah yes yes Lily Evans I presume now where to put you , a great amount of courage , none too shabby in booksmarts , ravenclaw perhaps or no no no You would cause an uproar in Ravenclaw , too much trouble. How bout Slytherin yes that would be a nice match , you certainly have the green eyes they would match you house colors? "  
"Not Slytherin please "  
" Are you sure"\  
" If you dont put me in Gryfindor I will sit on you"  
"Fair enough."  
"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted rather quickly .  
Lily was greeted by her house members with pats on the back and a few good job's   
Lily sunk down into her spot completely droned out Addergoole and the sorting ceremony.  
Why did the sorting hat want to put me in Slytherin , just because of my eyes , thats a bit shallow especially when it said " they would match the house colors" honestly what was the world coming to if a hat cared about what you looked like.  
  
"REMUS LUPIN "  
Lily perked up , did she know that name it sounded so familiar , she looked up to see a boy with sandy hair quite cute actually .  
Lily was searching her memory wher had she heard that name before.   
"Gryffindor"  
The boy made his was down to the gryffindor table and high fived Black   
he sat down next to Lily and said "Hi"  
That voice where had she heard that voice   
"Hello ,Hi there."he repeated   
"Oh hi , I'm sorry do I know you " Lily said   
He reached over and took off her glasses and put them on the table . Lily just looked up at him and blinked .  
"Thats for me to know and for you to find out " said remus   
Lily was just about to refute that comment but a name was called .  
"POTTER ,JAMES"  
Lily gave him her most peircing stare .The moment the hat touched his head it said   
"GRYFFINDOR"   
He made his way down to the table and sat beside his friends . He got quite a few looks from the girls .   
"Hey Sirius hey rem , wheres the food , I'm starving ."  
" Honestly James is that all you can think about ."Said Remus  
"Almost , say who is this ."James turned to Lily who was still without ehr glasses and giving him if not the most smoldering glare which he seemed to think was her idea of flirting .   
"James potter at your service milady."  
"I know who you are ." Said Lily stonily she put back on her glasses and turned to the sorting determined not to give one look at Potter or his little friends .  
"SEVERUS SNAPE"   
Lily immediately perked up Common Sev dont leave me stranded here with these idiots.   
Severus went and put on the hat .  
" Ah yes Mr.Snape I can see the reason you want to be in Gryffindor I know the real reason It's because of that little redhead the one with the huge glasses rather unattractive though."  
"Don't you evertalk about Lily that way unless you want to find moths somehow found you . "  
"Okay Okay touchy ."  
"Still I cannot honor that request your place is in Slytherin that is where your father was and his father and his father you will be a ..."  
"NO" thoght Severus   
"SLYTHERIN"  
Severus cast one look at Lily and saw her face fall he dropped his sholders and walked glumly to the Slytherin table where he was greeted with tumultuos applause , seeing as how each and everymember of Slytherin somehow connected or knew his family.  
Lily was shocked how could Sev be a Slytherin he isnt bad , or did he not want to be in the same house as me that he chose Slytherin jutst to get away .   
"Ugly git eh , maybe he should wash his hair ."said James from behind her .   
Lily felt blind rage boil up inside her   
" So is that it Potter ," she spat "Do you take one look at a person and think oh he is a loser"  
"How dare you Snap..."  
"or think they look like something that got stuck on your shoe ." She yelled at him  
He stared at her she was that girl at that shop he could now remember her she looked exactly as she did now .  
" Listen Flames get back to the ceremony before you stick your huge glasses in my face ."  
said James Spitefully.  
  
Lily was so appaled she didnt want to even look at him she had never been so angry .  
All of a sudden her hand pointed at James and in the middle of her palm a red bspiral of fire could be visible . Lily just felt angry she had no idea how she had done this and it went away almost as quickly as the fire cam , the spiral disapeared and she turned away from James no longer angry but fearful of what she could of done .   
"ETHEL WOODS"  
James had a scared expression on his face as he looked at Lily , he had veen the only one who had seen what Lily had done , it was unatural even for a witch . He scooted away from Lily as Ethel Woods became a Gryfindor .   
  
Lily was still in a little shock from what she had almost done to James that she half-heartedly hugged Ethel .  
  
Her distraction was over though when a wizard at the center of the head table stood up and cleared his throat. He had a short red beard and was quite short.   
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts . Sadly it is my duty to inform you that recent event concerning You know.... Vol.....de......mmmmort ,"he said shakily  
"All visits to Hogsmede are cancelled and no one will be returning home during the breaks, this is o ensure you all safety.Also the whomping willow is forbidden as well as the dark forest . That is all Let the feast begin."  
  
The tables immediatly filled with dishes and dishes of excellent cooking(A/N :Im not going to go into it .)Lily was quite full and was chatting with Ethel when they were ushered to their dormitories . She had quite a full day and the moment her head touched the pillow she instantly fell asleep. 


	5. Strange Little Girl

(A/N = This Chapter is a litttle short but it sets the mood for a really sad chappie so enjoy and review .)  
  
  
  
  
One day you see a strange little girl look at you  
One day you see a strange little girl feeling blue   
She'd run to the town one day   
Leaving home and her country fair  
Just beware   
When you're there   
Strange little girl   
She didn't know how to live in a town that was rough  
It didn't take long before she knew she'd had enough  
Walking home in her wrapped up world   
She survived but she's feeling old 'cause she found   
All things cold Strange little girl   
Where are you going?   
Strange little girl  
Where are you going?   
Strange little girl,   
you I really should,  
you I really should be   
Going   
I know you are sure   
I know you are sure  
I know   
I know you are sure  
One day you see a strange little girl look at you  
One day you see a strange little girl feeling blue   
Walking home in her wrapped up world   
She survived but she's feeling old 'cause she found   
All things cold   
Strange little girl   
Where are you going?   
Strange little girl   
Where are you going?   
Strange little girl,   
you I really should, you I really should,   
you I really should Strange little girl   
Where are you going?   
Strange little girl   
Where are you going?   
Strange little girl, I   
I really should,  
you I really should,   
you I really should   
Strange little girl   
Where are you going?  
Strange little girl   
Where are you going?   
Strange little girl  
you really should,   
you I really should,  
you I really should, you I really should,  
be -- going   
  
- Tori Amos "Strange Little Girl"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In all her years to come Lily would never forget that first night at Hogwarts she had awoken early at around four am and had gone over to a little window seat in her dormitory that she shared with Ethel and 3 other girls . They were all sleeping peacefully in their beds not knowing that she was out their staring out at the stars listening to their snores and feeling confused about the days events . her thoughts immediately turned to James   
I should have not lost control like that imagince what I could have done had I been able to continue the fire .Lily shuddered at the though   
  
Its simple never lose control again.  
  
. Lily was looking down upon the great lake , She let out a sigh and touched a long slim finger to the cold window pane . As her finger touched a cold feeling spread through Lily , like frost. Lily sighed again then returned to her bed , completely unaware that the window which had once been glass was no longer anything but a cold sheet of clear ice.  
  
  
4 Years later , Lily 's 4 th year   
  
  
  
  
"Lily you lazy head get your arse up now ."said Ethel , who was in the process of smacking Lily hard with a pillow   
" Hmmmppppphh" Lily groaned   
"We have to go meet Severus."  
"Fine Fine," "I'm getting up."  
Lily quickly jumped out of bed and gave her best friend a bop with her pillow before running to the bathroom shrieking with laughter .   
  
When Lily was safely locked in the bathroom away from Ethel she caught a glimpse of herself . Over her years at Hogwarts Lily had remained the same , she still wore her glasses and her waist length red hair was still always put up in a messy bun . The only thing that had changed about Lily was her body . Of course you coudnt tell in those Hogwarts robes but Lily was becoming a beautiful young woman , one that would one day show the world and herself how beautiful she could be.  
  
But of course as usual ily took one look at herself and shied away from the mirror , over the years the mirror had always been enemy number two. (Enemy number 1 =James).   
  
"Lily get your bum out of the loo we have to go down to the train ....."said Ethel  
Lily heard a loud clunking noise and a shriek from Ethel   
Lily ran out of the batroom   
"Blast.....I stubbed my toe ." said Ethel wincing in pain .  
Lily shook her head and pulled Ethel down to the great hall and met Severus who asked them what took so long and blushed a bright red when Lily told him she had been stuck in bathroom.   
All toghether the tight knit group left through the main entrance of Hogwarts and boarded the Express to go home for the holidays .   
For Lily these summer holidays were especially important , over the past few months Lily had been up every night thinking about her mother and how she was . All was not what it seemed in the Evans house , Lily's mother had been diagnosed with a brain tumor and the doctors were unsure of whether she would be all right .   
Lately Lily had not heard from her family adn sas expecting the worst when she got home .   
  
For Ethel the holidays were the times she spent time alone , her mother and father were always too busy to talkto her and her brothers were too old or too young to ralate to her . She had no one.  
  
For Snape the holidays were about touring the countries and making "special appearances" at his fathers parties . Like Ethel he had no one . He was yet unlike Ethel in a way because he couldn't even have contact with his friends because Lily was from a muggle family and Ethels family were know to be working against the dark side. No his father would nevver approve . He would put his friends in danger .   
  
The last thing they all said to each other was to have a good holiday before they headed their separate ways .  
Snape to his guilded cage.   
Ethel to her cold empty nest,   
and finally Lily to her mothers arms . 


	6. Diamond Tears

Yuiyui- thanks you all so much for reviewing. In response to all you reviews, James and Lily will not yet be friends. Lily will get a makeover, not for herself but for her mother.   
  
  
  
  
  
The Best Was Yet To Come   
  
Just a small town girl in the city lights  
The best was yet to come  
Then lonely days turned to endless nights  
The best was yet to come  
  
How were you to know  
That you would be the lucky one  
Ain't it funny how time flies  
When the best was yet to come  
  
You can cry yourself to sleep at night  
You can't change the things you've done  
You had it there then it slipped away  
Yeah you left the song unsung  
  
Even through your tears  
I never saw you come undone  
What's so good about goodbye  
When the best was yet to come  
  
I find myself thinkin' about yesterday  
When you were here and livin' in a dream  
In the moment that it takes  
You find you made your first mistake  
Like the setting sun....  
You turn around it's gone  
  
Just a small town girl who had it made  
Or so the story goes  
She had it there then it slipped away  
Oh - how was she to know  
  
Even through her tears  
I never saw her come undone  
Ain't it funny how time flies  
When the best was yet to come  
What's so good about goodbye  
When the best was yet to come  
  
Written by: B. Adams  
J. Vallance  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the large gleaming train pulled into the station Lily said goodbye to Ethel and Severus. She met her father and they rode silently toward the house.   
  
The ride home was quiet. The tension that loomed in the car was thick enough to cut with a knife.  
Lily sat there the whole time wringing her hands while trying to find something to say to her father. The only thing uttered during the whole trip was a mere hello and a stiff hug.   
By just looking into her father's eyes Lily could feel the pain he was so obviously trying to conceal from her. If you looked into his eyes you could see sadness, It was as evident in his facial expressions as it was in his bodily movements. Lily could tell by the way he held his knuckles tightly around the wheel or the way his lips pursed ever so tightly.  
She could tell all was not well in the Evans household .She would soon find out for herself.   
Lily and her father had arrived at their house , the sky was a dull grey while clouds were starting to form in the horizon , dark clouds .   
Lily opened the door and entered .  
She felt as if she was a stranger in her own house . The once flowery curtains that had been opened were now closed . The rooms were dark .   
Lily her a soft whimpering noise from up the stairs coming from Petunia's room.  
"Pet , it's me Lily can I come in ."  
  
"Oh Lily ."Cried Petunia as she flung open the door and threw her arms around Lily.   
Lily guided the crying Petunia over to her bed and set her down gently.   
  
"What is it 'Tunia ." Asked Lily while stroking her sisters hair.   
  
" It's mum over the past few months she's just been getting worse and worse ,"   
" It's been so hard, I feel so ashamed of myself because I cant do anything for her, I cant feed her, because she'll choke, I cant even give her a cup of water ."Sobbed Petunia   
Lily had been fiddling with a piece of string on the bed she looked up and met her sister's teary gaze.  
She hugged Petunia even harder and stared at a tiny spot on the wall. She started speaking in a toneless voice   
  
"Okay Pet, now is not the time for crying, Mum is still alive she needs us, now I'm going to see her ."  
  
The sight of Petunia sitting on the floor made Lily's heart break; they were sisters after all.   
  
Lily went down the hall towards her mother's room and slowly turned the handle.   
  
She walked in.   
  
The room was dark, lit only by one small candle. There were machines scattered around the room, with tubes and needles lying about. The only movement was the rise and fall of Mrs. Evans chest.   
Her mother looked so peaceful sleeping. Lily sat down in a chair and waited until her mother awoke.   
The beautiful slop of Mrs Evans neck, where Lily had cried on occasion was now sharply jutting out. Lily noticed she had lost weight and her skin had lost some of its ethereal glow.   
Lily fell asleep in her little chair just looking and waiting.  
  
"Lily ."Said a tiny voice.  
"Mother."   
Lily rushed over to her mother's bedside and took her small fragile hand in her warm one.   
Her mother looked up at her with tired eyes.  
"How was school?"   
Her mother said with a smile on her face  
Those three words were all it took to make Lily weep. She sunk her face into her mother's blanket while a small hand massaged her scalp and hair.   
" Lily no more tears."   
  
Lily couldn't help it. Her last tear fell down her face. Her emotions let go Lily felt a blue light escape from her eyes. The light started out as a pale blue, which looked straight into Mrs. Evans eyes. The light got stronger and Lily's gaze was torn away from her mothers.   
"Lily stops."  
Lily stopped abruptly. The light disappeared and Lily once again sat on the floor with a dazed expression on her face.   
"Lily .... Lily ."  
  
Lily looked up into her mothers loving stare.   
"For once in your life you listened to me ."  
  
"Mum I don't want you to go ."   
"Not yet ."Lily added in a small voice  
"I know Lily, I don't want to go either, but he who makes the choice for me to go has already done his deal. My fate is sealed, but not yours. ,"  
Lily tried to interrupt but her mother silenced her.   
" Your fate, I feel it in my bones will be fabulous, please do all you can to live up to your full potential, " said her mother softly "   
" Is my little beautiful angel on earth and I'll be yours in Heaven."  
"Never let anyone make you feel bad about yourself, for you are Lily, my Lily and your wonderful.   
"Promise me Lily, Make me proud ."  
  
"I will mum I promise ."   
as one of her mothers hands cradled her face. Lily cried a tear, A tear that dripped to the floor and instantly became a cold sparkling diamond.   
  
Lily quietly slipped from the room and went into her room where she spent a night tossing and turning be my little beautiful angel on earth and I'll be yours in Heaven. My beautiful angel. Beautiful.   
  
With that last word Lily and Mrs. Evans both fell into a deep slumber, but for Mrs. Evans it would be an eternal sleep. 


End file.
